Special Crisis Task Unit (SCTU)
The Special Crisis Task Unit, also known as SCTU, is a GUN mercenary unit of skilled and loyal soldiers enhanced and strenghtened through gene therapy. It was founded by Abraham Tower, the commander in chief of United Federation armed forces. History and Origins: After the beginning of the war against the Eggman Empire, the President soon realized his armed forces weren't enough to fight the mad scientist and all the other dangers which threatened humanity and their freedom. For this reason, the leadership of United Federation and Guardian Units of Nations decided to experiment gene therapy on volunteers, injecting in their bodies the soldier genes of the best warriors and soldiers who fought for protecting mankind from it's enemies. Despite the large number of sacrifices made, after entire years of experimentation, the first results were noted by the scientists of GUN, until a small group of units managed to survive to the experiments and achieved high grades in their psychological and physical training tests, becoming soon the first official squad of the Special Crisis Task Unit. It was only a matter of time before the SCTU increased their numbers and their influence on the United Federation and took part in many operations against the Eggman Empire and the Dark Egg Legion. Despite still being a mercenary unit, they were truly devoted to fighting for their nation and their President, and they showed deep respect for their commander in chief, but many of them began to show an aggressive and anti social behavior caused by the soldier genes forcefully injected inside them, causing several accidents with civilians and other army units, forcing Abraham Tower to separate the unit from the rest of GUN military forces and make them operate away from residential areas. Many of them also had to suffer great psychological pressure by the negative opinion many citizens and soldiers had about them, considering them "freaks" and too dangerous and unstable for serving efficiently the United Federation defense forces. This has caused defections from this unit, with soldiers leaving their comrades and trying to live their own life far away from discriminations of humanity. Most of the soldiers of this unit though did show a friendly attitude and great willingness to work togheter with mobians and their allies in the Freedom Fighters. This was probably caused by the lack of distrust mobians felt about their unit. Bases: After getting the prohibition of approaching civilians, the SCTU established several bases near the coasts of Soumerca and West Eurish and a small number of islands where they could have no contact with population and the rest of GUN, being deployed only by direct order of Abraham Tower or the President himself. In these bases SCTU has hired several expert teams of scientists and engineers with deep knowledge of gene therapy and weapons, to help military forces to get new recruits and weaponry to use during their operations. Operations: At first used as bodyguards for the President and other important politic and military figures and support units for GUN army, after their behavior went out of control they were isolated by the rest of humanity and became an elite force deployed for special operations such as counter terrorism, unconventional warfare, hostage rescue, intelligence operations, manhunting and direct action. Equipment/Abilities/Type of Unit All the members of the SCTU are armed with laser and ballistic guns, making extensive use of Armor Piercing (AP), High Explosive (HE), High Velocity (HV), Target Tracking (TT) and Shield Piercing (SP) rounds, depending on the branch and the type of soldier unit. They also had their skills and five senses enchanced through gene therapy. They have a high resistance to pain and wounds, their physical strenght was increased, they can withstand extreme temperatures and they're able to fight without sleeping and eating for whole weeks. There are five type of units in the SCTU: * Light Infantry: Foot soldiers with support and guard tasks to all the other branches, they are equipped with standard combat armors, automatic and semi-automatic laser rifles, semi automatic ballistic pistols (AP rounds), frag grenades and combat daggers. * Commandos: These well trained soldiers are deployed for reconnaissance, scouting, airborne and air assaults and unconventional warfare and are equipped with light combat armors, stealth camouflage, ballistic sniper rifles (HV and TT rounds), smoke and EMP grenades, automatic laser pistols and wrist energy blades. * Heavy Troopers: Highly dangerous and heavily armed, at the expense of speed and agility, these tank units are often used when muscles are needed, mostly during assaults or in counter insurgency and counter terrorism operations. They wear heavy combat armors and kevlar vests, meaning that a direct assault would be inadvisable against them, and their primary weaponry is ballistic shotguns (SP and HE rounds), grenade launchers, power gauntlets and sometimes they make use of rocket launchers and personal energy shields. * NBC Division: Specialized in fighting threats involving nuclear, biological, chemical weapons, they are the smallest branch of the SCTU, but still very important and crucial for the the whole unit, and they often work togheter with all the other branches during their operations. They wear gas masks and chemsuits/decontamination suits and are armed with wrist laser rays and stun batons. * Captains: The high ranking commanders of the unit, they wear sturdy combat armors and jetpacks and are often armed with assault carbines or anti material rifles (SP and TT rounds), energy throwing daggers and incendiary grenades. SCTU military forces main color scheme consist of black and crimson red. However, they also have a color schemes fit for engagements within winter and forest/jungle type terrain, as they have the appropriate camouflage uniforms for use within those terrains. Trivia: - This faction was inspired by Next-Generation Special Forces of Metal Gear Solid series Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Neutral